Chisel Me Out In the Form of Sex, Make it Breathtaking
by 25ShadesOfFebruary
Summary: "Her new favorite spot is the one between his legs."
**AN: I don't own anything. Obviously. BTW this place during 3x09. When Klaus and Cami were in bed this was during all that making out and shit but before she died. It's like an alternate scene my kinky brain came up with. I wrote this for those Klamille sex addicts. You know who I'm talking about. Anyway this is how I'm spending this hiatus. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chisel Me Out In the Form of Sex,**

 **Make it Breathtaking**

* * *

" **You had Jesus on your breathe. And I caught him in mine. Sweating out confessions. Such selfish prayers."**

-Florence + The Machine, Bedroom Hymns

Her new favorite spot is the one between his legs.

Were his hands slide up and down her legs in a teasing manner. It's soft like a feather but also chilling, like riding a roller coaster for the first time. It's addicting. And terrifying.

She watches him from the spot between his legs, were his legs cage her in on either side and her back meets his front. Her head lies against his shoulder, as she watches his fingers travel up her legs. Going higher each time and with a little more pressure than before. It's almost as if he's trying to see how far she'll let him go.

In all honesty, she's not sure how far she's willing to let him go. They just shared their first kiss hours earlier. Shared their first holidays together. Kissing should be enough for now, it's been exhausting day. But somehow it's not. It's not for her. She wants a little more.

A little more with heavier touching and less clothes. With sweat and the name of man she grew up believing in, but is now having trouble talking to.

His fingers play with the skirt of her dress, as if asking for permission to enter into something sacred. She turns her head towards him to grant him permission or to just marvel in his beauty, she's not sure .

Maybe to get the nervous out of her system, when she grabs his hand and moves it under her dress. Maybe all three.

His eyes finds hers and it's clear the question in his eyes. _Are you sure you want this?_

Instead of answering him, she chooses to move from her favorite spot onto his awaiting lap. His hands magnetize to her hips, when she settles. With a little movement here and there to empathize her answer. All movements hitting their intended 'target' under her weight and hidden in his jeans. She feels it raise when her fingers dance along his neck to grab a fist full of curls.

His lips are freshly kiss, she can still see some of her lipstick lingering there. Almost possessively. Almost taunt like. Mostly inviting.

So she does, she invites herself. The kiss is different in the sense that it's more heated. Filled with a course of action and a definite end.

The straps from her dress are pull from her shoulders when his mouth latches onto her neck. No doubt forming a bruise and getting the intended body response.

She wants this. And she's only realized how much when she slips the straps off her arms and he pulls the material under her breast. Kissing the top of breast, before taking them in his hands and kneading them to his liking.

She pulls a little a too hard on his hair when his tongue swirls around her nipples. The action pulls him away from breast and right into her kissing him. Biting his lower lip when they part to lift up his shirt.

It's thrown across the room in a haste and paid no attention to where it lands. Her fingers run down his neck, and exposed nipple, and down the harder flesh of his stomach. Her mouth is on his neck, forming a bruise that will heal before its made. But she keeps at it. With harder bites and stronger sucking. She earns a moan from him for her effort.

She smiles against his skin when she hears it, stops long enough for him to the pull the dress off her body and toss it. Stops all together when he lays her against the mattress, kisses her and makes his way down her body. Stopping at certain points to make more bruises. Like just under her breasts, hips, and inner thighs.

Her legs shake when his hot breath breathes against her soaked panties. She has to bite her lips when his teeth grabs onto the lace material. Pulling it down her thighs,legs, and over her polished cover toes.

His hair is messy and wild, lips bitten and swollen, pupils blown, when she finally looks at him. He looks like the beautiful disaster he is. He looks even better kissing down her legs, thighs, and stopping just before her pussy.

He says her name, to gain her attention or for the words to hit her core and make her shiver, she's not sure. Knowing him, most likely both.

She makes eye contact with him, before he disappears between her thighs and her thighs cage him in. Entrapping him with no intentions of letting him leave.

His tongue makes her want to push him away and pull him in closer. Makes her grind into his face, or on his fingers, or his tongue as much as she can from her position. He grabs her ass to pull her closer when she tries to squirm away.

When she comes for the first time, it's his name she screams. He pulls apart her thighs, before kissing his way up her body. She's more turn on than she thought she would be seeing Klaus's mouth wet from her juices.

He licks his lips and around his mouth, before kissing her deep and rolling them over, like she asks.

She's a little breathless kissing down his chest, running her hands along his body. He raises his hips when she unbuttons his pants, pulling his pants and boxes down. Tossing them to the ground with the other clothing.

It's almost stupid how beautiful he looks to her right now. Naked and panting. Eyes shut as her hand moves up and down his dick. Thumb rubbing over the head. Tongue licking the underside of the shaft. Feeling how hard it is in her hand, the weight of it, and the pleasure it's going to bring her.

She kisses it, before she climbs on top of him, lining her entrance to sink down. She doesn't hear the sound that comes out of his mouth, shes too overwhelmed with the new sensation of being fill.

She moves with easy, her juices lubricating his dick enough to make her riding enjoyable. He pushes into her, matching her pace, and smiling at the chant of his name. The view of her on top of him, breast bouncing, head thrown back, is a memory that he's going to remember forever.

The second times she comes, it's almost a surprise and it lasts longer than the first. Mostly due to Klaus continuous thrusting. She lies against his chest when she comes down from the high, barely noticing the change in position.

She realizes the change when he's kissing along her spine. Making more hickeys and his hands are massaging her ass and whispering how could she looks ass up.

She whispers back, how better she'd look with him inside her, which makes him smile.

Her hands grip the sheets when he pushes inside her, she's so sensitive now and weaker than when they started. But she feels too addicted to stop.

But the snapping of his pelvis hitting against her ass and his thumb thumping her clit does stop all too soon. And she's confused on why until his hands are on either side of her hips and pulling her down towards his mouth. She doesn't know when he slipped between her thighs. But she lets out a string of curse words to show her appreciation of his tongue.

She has one hand gripping the headboard and the other in his curls. His eyes are wide open and appreciative when she looks down. They hold eye contact as she grinds against his mouth and comes for a three time. With a cry of his name a almost violent shake of her body. He follows right after her with a few pumps into his hand.

She was mistaken before, her favorite place is the one where his head is between her thighs.

* * *

 **So...**

 **...**

 **Klaus just likes eating Cami out, okay bye!**


End file.
